


A Luthor & A Super, In Love?

by KARALUTHORZOREL



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena little boxes, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Revenge, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, SupercorpEndgame, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, WeMustFixThis, rewriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARALUTHORZOREL/pseuds/KARALUTHORZOREL
Summary: Lena stood on the balcony of her penthouse floor, relaxed from the events of the day.Midnight's attack exhausted her physically, but mentally Kara Danvers devastated her.Kara told her the truth, in the end, She. Told. Her.Supergirl landed on Lena's porch, she heard her and turned around, Lena moved uncomfortably, straightening her clothes and rubbing her fingers nervously.Kara felt stressed, for the first time they were both alone, in Lena's house, and she's on Supergirl's uniform.She felt a little relieved that Lena was as stressful as hers.ORRewriting of how the scenes of season 5 were supposed to look like if Kara and Lena where becom a couple.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. The watch (5X1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi AO3 readers!  
> I've been thinking for a while about how to change season 5 for Supercorp, I'm trying to do the same script with some slight but well noticeable changes.  
> Hope you will like it.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/karaluthorzorel
> 
> supergirl doesn't belong to me, all rights belong to Supergirl CW

End of the day in National City,  
The city lights from the penthouse floor of Lena look like a sea of lanterns spread out along the horizon.  
Lena stood on the balcony of her penthouse floor, relaxed from the events of the day.  
Midnight's attack exhausted her physically, but mentally Kara Danvers devastated her.  
Kara told her the truth, in the end, She. Told. Her.

She feels confused;  
On the one hand, she almost told Kara that she loved her, but then her brother ruined her plan,  
he revealed to her the truth about Kara Danvers,  
she's Supergirl.  
Supergirl, on the other hand, ruined their trusts by walking behind Lena's back and asking James to see if Lena's safe had any more kryptonite.  
True, she helped Supergirl built her suit against Kryptonite, but still did not forget what happened.  
Now she realizes it has always been Kara, her friend if not her truly best friend in town.

Lena thought about all these things, suddenly she heard the cape waving and the sound of feet landing.  
Supergirl landed on Lena's porch, she heard her and turned around, Lena moved uncomfortably, straightening her clothes and rubbing her fingers nervously.  
Kara felt stressed, for the first time they were both alone, in Lena's house, and she's on Supergirl's uniform.  
She felt a little relieved that Lena was as stressful as hers.

She was worried about this matting,  
would it be different how Lena would look at Supergirl?  
Will she recognize her good friend Kara?  
However, she knew she had to meet Lena at the end of the day, see if she was okay, and thank her for being on the eve of the Pulitzer Prize.  
Now that Lena knows the truth, it's a good time to bring her more help that will help Supergirl know when Lena is in danger.

Kara smiled a little smile and Lena nodded, Kara advanced to her,

"Lena, you don't know how significant for me you were there tonight, you have no idea how happy I am that you want to see me and in willing to talk to me at all .."

"Kara ..." she said softly, "Thank you for telling me, but you know things can not be the same as before... do you understand ..?  
I need there to be no more secrets between us ..."

"Of course, you'll be involved in everything from now on, and that's why I came.

Supergirl introduced the watch, Lena looked at it in shock,  
she handed Lena the watch, Lena held it and opened it, she saw the S. symbol.

"You know everything now, so if you ever need me ... you can call me ..." Kara said softly.

Lena did not believe that Supergirl could be by her side at the push of a button, all the times Supergirl could save her, in fact when you think about it, the second she got to town Supergirl saved her from Lex who wanted to neutralize the helicopter she was on.

They smiled a little at each other,  
Kara's concern touched Lena's heart, but she would not let Kara fool her again, not after such a betrayal.  
After a short silence Lena broke the embarrassment,

"So Supergirl, have lunch with me tomorrow at noon?"

Kara smiled,  
'their relationship is going to be okay' she thought.  
"I would love that."

Lena did not believe that Kara would tell her the truth, and now that she has told her, she is going to take it in her favor.  
She wants to fix the world, and if Supergirl is by her side, it will advance her plan.  
Kara is innocent if she thinks Luthor will not hurt those who betrayed them.  
She's going to play the game that everything's fine, and Kara will not see where the betrayal will come from.


	2. Donuts (5X3)

Kara had a bag of pastries in her hand, Alex saw her take out two donuts, one of them she biting a huge piece.

"Oh ?! Kara? Are you okay?"

Kara shrugged as she chewed,  
"I may be a little stressed from meeting Lena today.... this is the first time we meet after I told her I'm a Supergirl ...." She nodded,  
"I lied to her for so long ... "

"Kara, Lena forgives you, okay?  
You'll just have to leave what happened in the past."

"I just want our relationship to be okay, I want this meeting to be ....‐"

"-Perfect" Alex completed it.

"Yes..."

'Perfect, and that she would not hate me for what I did to her, because I love her so much, and in the end it turned out that I hurt her like the other people who were in her life.  
I'm afraid of how she's looking at me now, will she look at me suspiciously? Will she not trust me anymore? Will she not tell me how she really feels? Won't tell me what's bothering her?  
I cannot stand it if Lena looks at me differently from how she always looked at Supergirl, looked at me.  
Her cold eyes that as they look into my eyes becomes warm.  
Her confidante, but when she's with me, she can be fragile, and I'm there to hold her.  
Her smile when I bring her favorite food, she shines when I do that.. '

It all went through Kara's mind in the two seconds that Alex took to respond,  
"And it would be perfect, Look, Lena also wants your relationship to come back."  
Alex looked at the clock, "Well, I have to move to D.E.O, so you're going to be perfect somewhere else." She patted Kara on the nose,

'Yes, I'll arrange Lena the perfect meal she loves,' Kara thought,  
"I'll try". She said and took another bite of the donuts.

LKLKLKLKLK

Kara thought it would be amusing if she showed up on Lena's porch, but on second thought, she wanted Lena to see her as Kara, her good friend, so she got on the elevator, the good food in her hands, she knocked on the door apprehensively.  
Lena opened the door with a smile.

"Kara! You came! Wow what are you holding there?"

She approached her and hugged her with one hand, she went to the kitchen and put things on the counter,  
Lena closed the door and came after her, she noticed the logo on the bag,

"Wow did you bring me pastries from the Champs Elysees??!" Lena said in disbelief,

"I know they're your favorites," Kara giggled nervously,

"And the cappuccino? Did you really bring it to me from Milan?" She smiled broadly,

"It didn't take me long ..." she grinned.

"You know, I really missed those benefits that friendships with Supergirl can offer ...," Lena laughed,

"Well we have a lot of time to make up for it" she grinned nervously again.

"So tell me," Lena said as she carried the tray toward the living room table,  
"what's up with Catco? How is Andrea? Is she behaving nicely? Is she polite?"  
They sat down in the living room,

"I would not call it that," Kara said,  
Lena made a questioning face,  
"she wants Catco to be popping news and click bait!"

"Oh it's awful ..."

"Yes ... and she brought the snake, William Dai."

"Wait he's not supposed to be a really good journalist?"

"Yes, but the name does not come with integrity.  
Well enough talks about me, what about you? How are you coping?"  
Kara was afraid of what Lena was going to answer her, was she going to tell her how she really felt about her exposure? Does she hate her?  
Therefore, she was surprised that Lena did not talk about her at all.

"To tell you the truth I have not slept well ... since the case with Lex ... I have nightmares"

"Oh Lena," Kara said with a sense of sympathy.  
Lena did it to save her, she killed her brother for Kara and now she's hurt too because of what happened to Lax, and she still had to find out the truth about her best friend ... Kara felt so uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but I know what can cure me," Lena continued, "Lex's diaries, somehow his voice inside the diary brings me comfort."

"great, so you should read them." Kara said emphatically.

"I can't",

"Why not?"

"Because they are stored in code and I have no permission to take them."

"But why? Only you will have an interest in reading it."

"You're right ... but I still do not have permission to take them."

If there is something that can bring comfort to Lena she must get it for her, even if it means stealing from the state property ... but technically the diaries belong to Lena..

"Well that's ridiculous! The diaries will help you recover, I can get them for you and no one will even notice it's not there!".

Lena laughed, "Kara, do not be ridiculous! I cannot ask you to take the diaries."

"You are not asking .... I suggest ..."  
Kara's phone rang,  
"it's Alex they need me ..."

"It's okay, we'll talk another time"

Lena held out her hand in Kara's direction, she grabbed Lena's hand tightly, she wanted to hug her, but she realized Lena still kept her distance ..  
"Thank you" Lena said.

Kara stole a small smile; she got up, took off her glasses and flew away, leaving Lena wondering if she would be able to betray Kara back.

LKLKLKLKLK

Later that evening Supergirl held the diaries, she hovered in front of Lena's penthouse.  
Kara watched Lena as she sat on the couch, she seemed so fragile and vulnerable to her, and here she was holding the only thing that could help her recover.  
She did a good thing for Lena she decided.  
Lena raised her head, Kara looked down and presented the diaries from a distance to Lena, she got up to her and opened the vet and Kara came in.

"I hope the diaries help you." She handed Lena the diaries.  
Lena took the diaries, she was surprised that Kara took the diaries but she said-  
"It definitely already helps ... I hope we have not crossed any boundary ..."

Kara looked into Lena's eyes, she saw how relieved there was on her face that the diaries were in her hands and said;  
"For a friend like you, there are no boundaries."


	3. Super-friend (5X4)

They did it!

They overcame Malefic!

Lena was in the D.E.O lab, packing her things, she was alone and this was her chance to take the part that was lying on the device..  
She closed the suitcase and Supergirl entered the room,

"You did it! We could not have done it without you!"  
Kara smiled at her,

Lena lowered her head,   
"It was a more group effort..." she said humbly.

"Lena, you fixed the hologram device and the dimensional gate, that's all you!" Kara said proudly.

"It felt good, you know, to fight by your side, me and you as a team, now that I know who you are ..." Lena smiled,

"Well get used to it," Kara said in an amused tone, "because you're officially becoming a super friend, we have a T-shirt and a secret handshake, I'll teach you that without a problem" she giggled,  
Lena smiled back.

Maybe now, its Kara's chance, maybe now after Lena fought by her side and she herself says it felt good to fight as a team alongside Supergirl, alongside Kara, maybe now that the ice is broken Lena will agree to come hang out with Kara outside of work. Maybe their relationship will return to the way it was. And maybe even more...?  
Then Kara will tell Lena what she's really feeling...  
for a long time she wants to tell her, but she knew she had to tell her who she was at first and then if Lena accept her she would be ready to drop the second bomb. 

She continued the amused tone, as if it was not a big deal,  
"We're going for a drink tonight, do you want to come?"

She offers to come with her for a drink, to celebrate with her ..  
She does not understand what she did to her, to Lena, she should remind herself to treat this question nonchalantly, but to herself she admitted that it was really a good feeling to fight alongside Kara, she did not lie to her in this part.  
Lena almost falls for her weakness towards Kara because her smile is so hopeful that she will agree and when she answers Kara it sounds like she is really sorry.

"Oh I was happy, but I was here all day. I have to go back to L Corp."

"Of course," Kara said quickly, she did not want to rush her, apparently the cooperation in this battle was the closeness she would receive from Lena today, God, she missed her.

"There is no rest for the genius who saves the world" she laughed and left the room.

Lena smiled back, but as soon as Kara turned, the smile erased from her face.


	4. Pretense (5X6)

Lena's body was lying on the ground, in her penthouse, Supergirl got there on the fly.  
Kara's heart was pounding, was her Lena hurt? Did she not manage to save her ??

"Lena ?" She shouted, "Lena !?" She ran and leaned over to her,  
Lena moving, she go up to half a sitting,  
"Lena are you okay?"  
She hugged her,   
it was such a good feeling,  
Kara's hug so comforting that Lena almost forgets that everything is a pretense.

"Supergirl! Thank God you're here! It was awful! One moment it's a black shadow and one moment it's gone!" She said, startled.

"Lena, you're safe, you're fine now, I'm with you." Supergirl said to her calmly,   
she heard Lena's heartbeat,   
she heard she was scared.  
They both looked at each other, and stood up.

Lena looked into Kara's blue eyes, before she pressed the distress button on the watch, she was under terrible pressure, maybe Supergirl will find out she's laying?   
However, she cannot be sure that this is all that stressed her, the meeting with Kara alone made her feel a little anxious, God, when will she get over it and tell Kara how she's really feels?   
Timing was problematic for her, she found out the truth about her best friend, her head wants revenge, but her heart, her heart wants something else ....

Kara's look was worried, she examined Lena, as if standing on her nature, she had already scanned it with her X-ray eyes just to be calm that Lena was really fine and there was no internal damage Lena had suffered from the fall.  
She looked into Lena's green eyes, she saw that she had calmed down a bit, even though she was a little pale in her eyes.

"Are you okay now ...?"

"Thank you for coming Supergirl," Lena meant it.

"Of course, I'll always come for you," it came out of Kara's mouth without thought.

They kept looking at each other.  
it went into Lena's heart, that Kara's concern for her, if she only knew what she was really feeling,  
her feelings were mixed; On the one hand she still wants revenge for the humiliation that Kara caused her, on the other hand, she loves this person so much ...

Anyway, at the moment she's helping Andrea and Supergirl will never agree to help her, only Lena can help Andrea.  
Suddenly Supergirl turned around, oh no, her plan to keep her from the D.E.O so Andrea would have time to save her boyfriend,  
"Alex needs me, stay here!" Supergirl said and did not wait for an answer she flew.   
"No no...!" Lena tried to stop her but she was already gone.


	5. Love and betrayal-part 1(5X7)

She saved Lena again, the watch Supergirl gave her, Lena used it, she called her.   
She saw Lena jump off the cliff, she knew she had to catch her, she would not let her get hurt.  
She grabbed Lena as she jumped off the cliff, and felt Lena close worm body, she was in a slight panic, for a long time Lena was not close to her like that.

she looked at Lena's face, she wanted to keep looking at her, but Lena's face turned in fear of what was chased after her, Supergirl recovered and asked -  
"What was that?"  
" Leviathan" Lena replied,  
then she saw him, Leviathan was planning to attack them, she shot at him X Ray Vision and they flew away.

Lena felt Kara's body worm as she carried her in her arms.  
Her arms surrounded Supergirl's neck,   
Lena tried to ignore the excitement that gripped her at that moment, her fast heartbeats are not just from the adrenaline flowing in her blood from the attack ...

Supergirl returned them to her loft,   
behind the curtain she took off Supergirl's uniform and changed into Kara's clothes.   
"It's amazing how fast you do it," Lena said and turned to sit on Kara's couch.

Kara move uncomfortably, it's still weird to her this thing that Lena knows her true identity.   
Unintentionally she heard Lena's heartbeat he was still pounding wildly.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" She turned to bring tea for Lena; she hoped it would calm her down.

"I'll be fine, it's an adrenaline rush ('and the fact that you were so close to me' - but she did not say that)," Not every day the earth literally attacks you .. "

The watch was in her hand, she knew she was safe now as long as Kara beside her.  
"You know this watch saved my life twice in a few days, I'm lucky we're friends" she handed Kara the watch.

Kara waved her hand, "No, save it, you need it, especially if Leviathan is looking for you."  
Kara sat across from her on the low table in the living room,  
"Lena, do you have any idea where they're going to attack?"

Lena took a deep breath, she was about to lie to Kara, again, even though she loved her, even though Kara had told her the truth herself, maybe it had softened her a bit ... but she still felt hurt by her.  
Sometimes she doesn't believe how blind she was, how could she not notice all these years that Supergirl and Kara are the same person? Not believing in herself, the humiliation shames her so much.  
She should hurt Kara the way she hurt her.

"I found in Lex's diary some notes, he works with a Leviathan. At some point Lex did what he knows to do best and he betray them, which means I'm their next target."  
She gripped Supergirl's watch tightly she hope that it would give her strength to continue the lie, this watch reminds her of the pain Supergirl caused her.

she looked at the watch when she finished talking, she did not want to be in eye contact with Kara for fear of being caught lying ...  
but when Kara started talking Lena immediately looked up and saw Kara's look, she bought that lie, that looks that worried about her so much, God, what would she do to dive into that face.

"Well, the D.E.O is looking for Leviathan. We believe they are responsible for some murders, they have a network of killers and the way this creature looks they are much stronger than we imagined."  
Kara stopped and took a deep breath, she's afraid Lena will get hurt, she will not be able to bear it, maybe if she knows why they are chasing Lena she will be able to protect her better.  
"Why are they chasing you?"

"Who knows, maybe revenge on the last Luthor left?"

Kara shook her head,   
"I need to put you in the safe house of the D.E.O, for your protection!" she added when she saw Lena resist .

"No! Kara! I will not stay in hiding while you fight! You promised to let me know everything that we would work as a team."

"Of course, but ...-"

"No but! I'm not a damsel in the tower! If you go after Leviathan I'm going to fight by your side!"  
True, she wants to hurt her, but not kill her, she doesn't want Kara to die. God, she still loves her, so it's important that she be present in all the details of the plan so that she can protect Kara with her technology if they need to, as she has often helped the D.E.O.

Kara examined Lena, she thought in her heart that maybe it was not such a bad idea that Lena to be by her side, that way she would know exactly where she is, she would not let anyone hurt her Lena.

Their eyes fixed on each other, she leaned towards her a little closer and said quietly ;  
"Okay .... but I'm not letting you out of my site." A glimmer of playful smile appeared on her face.  
Lena smiled at her, her plan worked, maybe from the joy that her plan worked she also leaned close to her and said-  
"I will not think of moving from you", she smiled,  
Kara held Lena's hands,  
"I will not let anyone hurt you, Lena. .. "  
Lena held Kara's hands,   
"and I will not let anyone hurt you, "she meant it.

  
She looked at Kara's lips and went to look into her eyes, she knew it was the moment, so she approached her slowly, there was a hesitant touch on her lips, It felt like the flutter of a butterfly's wing,  
They looked at each other and then kissed each other more confidently this time.  
Lena finally tasted her, Kara's lips were soft and pleasant, she felt that only Kara existed, only she and Kara and she wanted this moment to last longer and longer, her hands gripped the sides of Kara's neck, Kara gently held the sides of Lena's jaw, but both of them should Breathe, they stopped, they smiled.

Lena did not believe that this is happening to her, especially now that her plan of revenge launched, she kissed Kara Danvers.  
How it is possible to love and hate Kara at the same time?   
What will she do now? How will she continue the plan to harm Kara?  
She sees that Kara thinks everything is fine between them, and when she saw Kara's look Lena did not hold herself and that's what happened, her feelings led her to go astray from her plan.  
'Small boxes Lena, remember small boxes ....'

Kara could not believe this is happening to her! She kissed Fucking Lena Luthor, it finally happened and she's so happy it happened, her heart explodes with love ... If Lena behaves like that, she sure forgives her, right?


	6. Love and betrayal-part 2(5X7)

"Lena" - "Kara"  
they said at the same time, they laughed.  
Lena's little boxes don't stand up against Kara's glowing smile, because Kara feels like her, Kara kisses her, Kara really loves her, while she plans to hurt her ...

"Um ..." Kara lowered her head shyly,  
"We need to go to the D.E.O to find out more about Leviathan."

"you're right, Shall we?"

Kara stood and held out her hands forward with a big smile,  
Lena understood the hint and jumped into her arms. 

  
"By the way Lena, I really liked what happened here a few seconds ago .."

"remind me?" Lena said in a flirtatious voice,  
they kissed again.

Lena Luthor, her friend, is now more than just her good friend, Lena Luthor is her Girlfriend.   
They kiss and Kara feels dizzy, is that a dream?   
Kara felt it was too good to be true.  
Who would have believed, A Luthor and A Super, in love!

* * *

Kara promised and Kara kept her promise, Lena will be involved in the whole plan.   
When they got to the D.E.O Alex and Brine were waiting for them there, and when Brine started introducing them to Leviathan and explaining to them his sources they realized they needed a weapon that could work on aliens and who else was working on weapons against aliens if not Lena's brother, Lex.

"But most of his weapons were destroyed, weren't they?" Lena said.

"You will be surprised but there are some weapons that are in fortress of solitude".  
Lena looked at Alex Brainy and Kara In a questioning look.   
"oh right ..." Kara realized that Lena did not know this place.  
"This is a place where we keep all the weapons that can hurt us ... Superman created it."

"Oh, okay, so you'll go there and I'll make a list of all the weapons Lex has made..." Lena said.

Kara examined Lena, she wants to trust her, Luthor and the other Super have not gotten along like them,   
but there is no reason at the moment not to trust Lena, probably with what is happening with them now, they love each other, and Lena forgave her ...  
until Lena and she have time Being together, she's going to take advantage of every minute.  
This is also an opportunity to show Lena the side of Kara Zor-El, to show her where she came from.

"Lena...why don't you come with me..?   
I mean," she quickly adds, "It is impossible to know which weapon is unregistered..."

Alex was surprised that Kara chooses to go with Lena and not with her but she realized something was going on between them and did not intervene, she said:  
"Me and Brine will stay here and continue the search for Rip Ror, and bend of the earth..."

'Kara trusts me', that was the first thought that came to Lena's mind,  
she . Really . Trusts me - and this is a great opportunity to use it, as Kara-Girl used her...  
but will she be able to do it?  
She really loves Kara, in this part she does not lie, it's real, but Kara-Girl's betrayal was real too, she was very hurt.   
It is unbelievable that everyone lied to her all these years. Why the hell does Kara-Girl think everything's fine between them after such a lie?   
But Kara Sunshine Danvers offers to come with her to her and Superman's fortress, it's the most Trusts there is.

Lena unusual for this feeling, that someone would trust A Luthor?  
And to be more specific that a Super would trust A Luthor?

"Are you sure it's okay?" Lena asks her as they turn away from the task table,

"Sure! Why wouldn't that be a good idea?"

I do not know... Luthor in fortress of solitude...? "

"Of course it's okay! You'll just need something warmer to wear..."

* * *

They arrive at the fortes, Lena looks around, everything is so white and big, the fort is amazing in its beauty.  
"Wow it's breathtaking",

  
"Yeah," Kara says proudly, "it's like a little krypton on Earth."

They walk side by side, Kara loves that Lena is amazed by the place, it's like she's amazed by her part that was always hidden from Lena and now its visible to her.

_"Intruder!_

_intruder!_

_Luthor's DNA locate,_

_L protocol activated!"_

  
Suddenly the fortress declares an invader, Kara sees that the fortress has taken an invasive measure against Lena, because Lena is Luthor! Even half blood It is enough.

Kara in a panic,  
"L protocol?!? No‐No-No!"

The computer continues," _Luthor, release your kryptonite ring and dimension clock immediately!_  
 _You have ten seconds to take out the key to deactivate the alarm, unless lethal measures are taken against you."_

"But I do not have it!" Lena shouts in fear,  
"I'm not Lex!"

"She's not armed!", Kara tries to tell the computer,  
it does not work, the countdown begins .." _10, -9 ..."_

Lena looks in panic at Supergirl, Kara doesn't even know this procedure, how is she going to save her?  
She sees that Kara was really frightened by the move of the fort against her, suddenly she heard Supergirl say,  
"Wait I fix this!"- " _8, -7..."_

Kara presses the buttons on the board, while the countdown continues.  
Lena realizes she's going to die in Supergirl's Fortress, how ironic that Luthor will die in Supergirl's Fortress.

She's really scared, she does not believe that Kara will be able to save her and all she thinks about is their kiss, Kara is her weakness...-" _6, -5..."_

She knew it was not a good idea to come to the fortes.  
No matter what she does she will always be Luthor, Kara chooses to believe she is not, but even the fifth level intelligence computer realizes she is Luthor.   
She has no way of escaping her genes. 

"4,-3"

Suddenly everything stops and Lena is no longer imprisoned,  
Kara managed to turn off the alert.

Supergirl sighed in a relief,  
"I'm Sorry, sorry, I did not know Superman took such extreme measures against Lex," Kara says in a trembling voice.

"No, if Lex knew about this place he would do anything or kill anyone to get in here, so ..."  
Lena shook her head.

'She just doesn't know how different she's from Lex, it cant be that she doesn't know it' Supergirl thought.

"Well, you're not Lex ..." 

'Here we go again' Lena thought, the blind faith Kara gives her, Lena faked a smile and said:

"And you are not your cousin ..."-

'You're worse! You've been lying to your friend for years! And not just you, these are all you brought with you, everyone lied to me and everyone thinks everything is fine! '-

Lena continued:  
"We are really not like them, with their games"

"right , we're really not like them ..." Kara confirmed.


End file.
